In This White House
by ballonballon
Summary: A series of one-shots about life during the Santos Administration.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie smiled as he slowly made his way through the all too familiar halls of the West Wing. Offices and desks were configured slightly differently as to when Charlie worked in this building, but he was pleased to see that not too much had changed. Spirits were high in the office as just three weeks earlier; President Santos had sealed reelection by a comfortable margin.

"Hey, sorry," a voice behind him said. Charlie turned just as Sam was catching up to him, putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Just had to clear something up with Lou."

"You decide if I got the job yet?" Charlie asked with an innocent smile. Sam just raised his eyebrows and kept walking. Sam had been interviewing Charlie for a position in the counsel's office.

"You're sure you would feel comfortable working with a Republican?" Sam asked, smirking.

"I think I could handle it, but Sam I really-"

"Oh Charlie, come on. Stop it, it's not favoritism!"

"How do you think the other candidates for this job would feel if they knew I got to hang out with the Chief of Staff after my interview?"

"Charlie," Sam drawled. "He'd be upset if he knew you were here and you didn't stop in to say hi."

"I just don't want anyone thinking I got this job for any reason other than merit."

"Charlie, you have a law degree and how many years of White House experience?" Sam asked. "I think your credentials are just fine. So stop worrying!"

Charlie gave him a pointed look but said nothing.

Sam smiled again and stopped as they arrived at Margaret's desk outside Josh's office.

"Charlie!" Margaret cried with delight. She got up and moved around the desk to hug him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Charlie smiled, hugging her back.

"How's the missus?" she asked with a sly smile. Charlie chuckled.

"She's good, visiting her parents in New Hampshire actually."

"Well give Zoey my best," Margaret smiled.

"Hey Margaret, we good to get a few minutes with him?" Sam interrupted as Charlie pulled out his phone to show Margaret pictures from the vacation he and Zoey had taken a few months prior. He swiftly checked his watch.

"Huh? Oh, sure," she said distractedly as she delighted over Charlie's photos.

Sam raised his eyebrows and moved towards the door.

"Come on, Charlie."

Charlie pulled his phone away with an apologetic smile.

Sam knocked lightly before pushing the door open, leading Charlie inside the office.

"Oh." Sam said suddenly as the room came into view, stopping short. A fond smile finding its way to his lips.

"You didn't even tell him I was coming?" Charlie demanded in a whisper.

Josh Lyman was stretched out across the sofa, one leg tucked up underneath the other, snoring softly. His head and shoulders were propped up by the arm of the couch and in his hand hanging off the edge of the sofa; his fingers loosely clung to a briefing memo he had clearly been attempting to read. His other arm was wrapped loosely around a small toddler asleep on his chest, a mop of curly light brown hair atop his head. The boy was dressed in a stripy blue sweatshirt and a pair of beige khaki pants that were cuffed at the bottom. On his feet he wore a pair of socks with red socks with rubber duckies on them. A sharp contrast to the man he was sleeping on, who was wearing an increasingly rumpled dress shirt and pants, but also wearing socks decorated with tiny rubber duckies. ("Do you want anyone in Washington to take me seriously, Donna?" "You'll match!")

"Josh?" Sam called lightly, knocking a bit on the still open door. Josh didn't stir.

"I think he's still catching up on sleep after the election," Sam muttered after a few moments. Charlie nodded sympathetically, remembering the Bartlet campaign.

"Look, Sam, clearly this is a bad time-" Sam rolled his eyes again as he saw Charlie look over Sam's shoulder and out of the office and started to move towards the door, looking for anyone who might catch a glimpse of him and start a rumor about nepotism and favorites.

"Charlie, it's the end of the day," Sam reached to shut the door. "And it's been a pretty light day for once. Just relax."

"Please?" Sam said after the door clicked shut. Before Charlie could answer though, their attentions were diverted to the little head that just popped up from Josh's chest at the click of the door closing. The toddler slowly pushed himself into a sitting position with a slight whimper, rubbing at his eyes with two balled up fists.

Charlie looked accusingly at Sam, who raised his hands up in surrender.

"I forgot what a light sleeper the kid is okay?" he said quickly.

"Hey, Noah," he said soothingly, walking over to him. Josh still hadn't stirred. "You feeling sleepy?" Noah looked blankly at him as if deciding if he wanted to cry at being woken up or not. Sam scooped him up quickly before he could make up his mind. Noah sighed tiredly and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. With the toddler on his hip, Sam swung back around to Charlie.

"Remember who this is Noah?"

Charlie smiled and waved, but didn't expect to see any recognition in the kid's face, Noah was only a year and a half old. They'd met at one of the inaugural balls recently. Noah had been the hit of the party, scoring Josh and Donna major points wherever they went with his adorable miniature tuxedo.

"Charleeee," Noah said happily, reaching out a chubby hand towards him, dimples appeared on both his cheeks and Charlie broke into a large grin.

"Hey, little man. Got any more of those snacks hiding around?"

Noah grinned and shook his head, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

They turned as they heard the door open again.

"Josh?" Donna strode into the office purposefully, her eyes flashing across the room and then freezing on Sam, Charlie, and Noah. She paused for a moment, thoroughly confused at the people standing in front of her.

"Charlie?" she said with a baffled expression. She laughed. "What are you doing here?" She walked over and hugged him close. Or at least as close as her swollen belly would allow.

"Interviewing for a counsel job," Sam answered. Donna turned and took in Noah, perched tiredly on Sam's hip.

"Hey, Baby Boy!" Donna greeted cheerfully. She reached out for him and Noah happily reached back, giggling. Though she didn't make to take him from Sam. She was getting to the point now where her belly was too big for her to comfortably carry Noah.

"Why aren't you with..." Donna trailed off and started looking around the room. Her eyes settled on the still sleeping form of her husband on the couch. She smiled warmly as she rolled her eyes.

"He was in the situation room last night until 3," she explained quickly to Sam and Charlie. "Hadn't seen Noah at all yesterday, so wanted time with him now. That seems to have worked out well," she ended with a little bit of sarcasm, but her voice was filled with warmth.

"They were napping on the couch when we came in," Sam supplied eagerly.

Donna looked down at the briefing book dangling from Josh's hand.

"Noah, did he try and read you his notes again?"

"No," came a defiant voice coated in sleep. Everyone looked down to Josh who had finally awoken, at least partially.

"Josh..." Donna said imploringly.

"...Yes," he answered before turning over on the couch so that the back cushions hid his face.

"Do we really think giving Noah codeword clearance is a good idea?" Sam asked with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

January 2010 -

The ballroom was bustling with colors, people, and music. Waiters were scattered across the room, flutes of champagne being quickly snapped up by guests. It was one of the eight inaugural balls celebrating President Santos's reelection.

Josh Lyman eyed one of the flutes as a waiter passed by and reached out for one. His hand was quickly smacked down.

"Hey!" he turned to look at Donna, who was glaring at him. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Josh said meekly. "I can't drink at all now, since when has that been a rule?"

"Since I've had to attend three balls being the size of a school, with a dress that I swear could rip at any minute and I'm not even able to even try to take the edge off!" Josh looked at her.

"You don't look like a school," he said gently, his hand going to her belly and rubbing it gently. "You look amazing tonight." He looked up into Donna's eyes, sincerity rolling off him in waves. She smiled back, some of her anger dissipating.

"Still."

"I know."

"You just had to knock me up right when we were campaigning."

"I thought we agreed on another kid?" Josh looked at her, an amused look creasing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Josh. When we agreed on having another kid, I clearly meant I wanted one in the middle of a presidential campaign. What better place to have morning sickness than a bus!"

"Okay, well, I don't remember you complaining that night six months ago."

Donna narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"And besides, we got to use Air Force One and motorcades this time around," Josh continued. "I think I had morning sickness too riding around in that tin shack of a plane the President deemed fit to fly us in on the first campaign."

Donna was about to respond when something from the doorway caught her eye.

"Noah!" Donna called happily when she noticed Sam walking in with the toddler hitched on his hip. His mini tuxedo matched his dad's perfectly down to the bow tie. Unlike his dad though, Noah's suit jacket was currently being carried in Sam's free hand.

"Mommy!" he squirmed until Sam put him down, quickly handing his stuffed lion to him and rushed over as fast as his little legs could carry him, squeezing Donna's legs tight when he reached her. Donna grinned widely and started to bend down to pick him up before Josh intervened and scooped him up before she got very far.

"What about me?" he asked, a feigned look of hurt on his face.

"Hi Daddy," he said happily, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck. Donna shot him an annoyed glance, question in her eyes.

"Maybe we don't take a chance on how tight that dress is," Josh said bashfully.

"Hey guys," Sam said as he reached them, tiredness in his gait. Donna gave Josh a look that said he was going to pay for that comment later and a silent conversation between them took place.

"Hey Sam," Josh said, still looking at Donna. "Thanks for watching the kid."

"No problem, get all your big meetings for the evening out of the way?" Donna nodded; Josh gave a shaky gesture with his hand.

"We'll see."

"You look exhausted, was Noah giving you trouble?" Donna asked.

"No!" came simultaneous answers from both Sam and Noah. Josh smiled and patted Noah's back appreciatively.

"Ainsley's been sick the past couple days and moody as hell over it," Sam continued. "Every night she's been throwing up."

"Just at night?" Donna asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of her voice. Sam nodded. Josh and Donna exchanged amused looks, remembering Donna's pregnancy with Noah.

"You don't think-" she was cut off as two familiar faces appeared from behind them.

"Some things don't change, huh," Charlie said in ways of greeting, looking around at the trio. "Aren't you guys sick of each other?"

"Yes," Josh answered quickly, shooting innocent smiles at Donna and Sam, who rolled their eyes and chuckled.

"Hey, Kid," he said to Zoey, smiling widely and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I've missed ya!"

Zoey smiled fondly at him and moved to give Donna a hug.

"I can finally congratulate you two in person!" she said happily, her eyes on Donna's bump. Josh and Donna beamed and Noah turned his head out of Josh's shoulder to look at the newcomers.

"Someone's gotten big," Zoey said, her face turning into one that Josh and Donna were very familiar with at this point when people met Noah.

"Noah, this is Zoey," Josh said, pointing her out to him. "Can you say hi?"

Noah gave a very quiet and shy "hi" to her.

"And this is Charlie," Josh continued. "Do you remember them? You've met them before when you were little."

"Josh he was only like five months old at the time," Charlie said skeptically.

"Yeah, but it's my kid so he's gotta have some genius genes in him right? Maybe he remembers," Josh said with a smirk.

"You mean the genes he got from Donna?" Charlie replied. Josh smiled, and hitched Noah up a little further.

"Definitely."

"Well he's pretty much got your everything else, so it'd be nice if I was in there somewhere," Donna said.

"He's got your eyes, Donna!" Zoey said quickly. Noah had big, bright blue eyes that matched his mother's, but his hair was a light brown and had curls and waves in it that matched his father's. On the toddler's cheeks were a pair of dimples that appeared whenever the he was happy or angry.

"Yeah," Donna conceded, a hand straying to Noah's shoulder.

"Have you been enjoying the party, Noah?" Charlie asked. Noah who had been playing with his stuffed lion, nodded and pulled his head away from Josh slightly to get a better look at Charlie. He pointed at Sam. "Sam Sam."

Charlie and Zoey stifled their giggles and looked to Sam.

"I've been babysitting a while," Sam supplied, not looking the least bit embarrassed at Noah's nickname. Considering the baby had spent the first 12 months of his life seemingly hating Sam, Sam was delighted to have a nickname now.

"Does he not still hate you?" Zoey asked bluntly, a glint in her eye.

"He didn't hate me!" Sam shot back, immediately defensive.

"Eh," Donna tilted her hand back and forth.

"He didn't!" Sam insisted.

Zoey and Charlie bit back laughter and Charlie complimented Noah on his bowtie and socks as the boy hid his face shyly in father's shoulder.

"What do you say, Noah?" Donna prompted.

"Thank you," came the shy response. Josh smiled and rubbed Noah's back again.

"So how are you feeling Donna?" Zoey asked.

"Better now that I'm not getting sick on busses anymore," she replied lightly. Josh rolled his eyes.

"There was like, one bus! Maybe two," he cried exasperatedly. "You know how many strings I pulled to get you into as many-" But he was cut off as Ronna appeared next to Sam.

"Hey Ronna, what's up?" Josh said, not liking the look on her face.

"The President needs you guys for a minute," she said apologetically, making eye contact with Zoey and Charlie.

"See you guys later," Josh called as the three moved away to follow Ronna. Over Josh's shoulder Noah waved goodbye and Charlie and Zoey waved back.

About an hour or so later, Charlie was sitting at one of the tables with Zoey, grumbling about how bland the food was for an inaugural ball when he felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down, Charlie was shocked to find Noah on all fours, a bunch of what Charlie could only assume were baby snacks smushed together in his hand.

"What are you doing down there, little man? Where are your parents?"

Noah said nothing, but held up his hand as though offering a melted, crumbled snack to Charlie. Charlie smiled, though it came out more like a grimace, trying to hide his disgust at the mess. He pulled Noah up onto his lap and heard Zoey giggle besides him.

"Are you sharing your snacks?" she asked, reaching over to tickle Noah's chin.

Noah shyly ducked his head again and Charlie grabbed a napkin and started cleaning up the mess in Noah's hand a little bit, wary of his tux getting stained. Noah didn't seem to mind, he was now distracted looking out across the room, an anxious look on his face

"Did he just wander over here by himself?" Zoey asked, worry creeping into her voice. She followed Noah's gaze across the crowd. "Who's watching him?" Charlie gave her a knowing look and started rubbing Noah's back, trying to keep the 18-month-old calm.

"I think he just noticed how many strangers are in this room," Zoey said sympathetically. "Didn't he have a stuffed lion earlier?"

Charlie pulled Noah up a little bit so he could get a better look at the floor, looking for the toy. "I don't see it down here."

Zoey's head popped up from under the table. "Damn." She looked around the table quickly, looking for something to improvise with. She grabbed for a folded up napkin in front of the empty chair next to her. Charlie's eyebrow went up slowly as Zoey quickly fashioned a swan out of the napkin.

"You have no idea the kind of formal dinner training we went through as kids," she said. Charlie just nodded, he should have known. She brought the swan to Noah's eye level.

"Noah, look over here!" Zoey said, reaching out a hand and lightly drumming her fingers on his arm. Noah turned his head quickly; his bottom lip prominent and his eyes quickly went back to the room.

"Too many people, huh," Zoey said, her head turned to look at the crowds of people. Noah nodded slightly, still watching them.

"Hey Noah, look." Zoey showed him the swan again and started moving it around in a swimming motion. Noah watched for a few seconds, looking curious. He reached a hand out to touch it. Charlie expected to see the toddler crush the swan in his tiny fists, but instead, Noah ran his fingers over the fabric, obviously trying his best at being gentle. Zoey looked up at Charlie and smiled.

"Definitely not all Josh," Charlie smirked.

"Josh can be gentle," Zoey said kindly.

She then turned the swan and had it swim towards Noah, who giggled the closer it got. Right before the swan would touch his nose, Zoey would turn it back and Noah would clap, reaching for it. Charlie shifted Noah into a sitting position, the child's legs falling over the side of Charlie's thighs and looked around the room, eyes searching for Josh and Donna. His hand absently played with one of the curls on the back of Noah's head.

"You're good with him, you know," Zoey said, breaking Charlie's concentration.

Charlie gave a small smirk.

"Are you surprised?"

And Zoey smiled back.

"No."

Noah was growing tired of the swan game now.

"Think we should start looking for Josh and Donna?" Zoey asked.

Just as Zoey finished speaking, they heard pounding footsteps rushing towards them and looked up to see Josh hurrying over with a glass of champagne spilling all over his hands, Sam on his heels.

"I give you ONE thing to do, Sam," he was fuming. "Can you imagine Donna's reaction when she finds out I lost the kid within 10 minutes?"

"I turned away for one second!" Sam was explaining, stuttering slightly. "Ainsley called"

"ONE thing!" Josh repeated. "I'm sure Ainsley will be thrilled to learn how adept your parenting skills are."

"What is that supposed to mean," Sam asked, a confused look on his face.

Josh didn't answer as they reached Charlie and Zoey's table.

"Lose something?" Zoey asked brightly.

"Daddy!"

"Noah, what did we tell you about running off?" Josh looked to Charlie and Zoey. "Please don't tell Donna. She's already biting my head off about everything." He took Noah from Charlie's lap, hitching him on his hip.

"Hormones?" Zoey asked.

Josh gave her a long-suffering look. "You have no idea. I swear it was never this bad last time."

"You better be nice to her, Joshua," Zoey warned, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course I'm being nice to her!" Josh said shortly.

"By losing her kid?" Zoey answered, knowing exactly the right buttons to push with this man she'd known for so many years now.

"Alright, you know what?"

"What?" answered a new voice from behind them. Josh glared at Zoey and then slowly turned around to find Donna looking suspicious.

"Hi, Mommy!" Noah called happily.

"Hey, Baby," she greeted back. Her eyes returned to Josh.

"Hey," he began. He watched her eyes go to the glass in his hand and her mouth slanted open, disapproving.

"Shit," he said quickly. Dropping the glass to the table and away from Donna's eye line.

"Josh!" Donna yelped, eyes shooting to Noah. Josh paused for a second before covering his mouth opened up and down uselessly a few times. Eventually he just plopped down in the empty seat next to Zoey, one arm securing Noah on his lap and one hand across his eyes.

"That was his third," Sam supplied, wanting to get back at Josh for threatening to tell Ainsley.

"Josh! I swear to god I ask you to do ONE thing!

The hand covering his eyes slipped to the table with a thud and Josh looked at Sam angrily, quelling any comments with a look. Sam was now smiling triumphantly. He knew Josh admitting that Sam lost Noah would only result in Donna getting even more mad at Josh.

"Should we make him do the walking test cops give to test how sober he is?" Zoey offered.

"Can you please just," Josh started, cutting himself off and covering his eyes again. Zoey smirked back.

"Josh on three glasses of champagne," Charlie started. "Do we really even need the walking test?"

"Do any of you know how hard it is to stand there and listen to Senator Melbore go on and on and on with no end in sight?" Josh asked, exasperated.

"Why didn't you just make an excuse and leave?" Charlie asked.

"We need to be on his good side, Josh groaned. He pulled his hand away and turned his face to Noah, who been watching the back and forth with interest. Josh said nothing and just quietly hugged Noah closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Donna," he said after a moment. Donna relented at the sight of Noah squished and giggling behind Josh's arms. Josh's face hidden in Noah's hair.

"Does your head hurt yet?" she asked, sitting down in the seat next to him.

"No," Josh replied, face still lost in a sea of curls. Donna's heart melted at the two of them and a hand strayed to her belly. After a moment Josh spoke again, "maybe a little."

Donna gave a small smile.

"Good." And Josh breathed a short laugh.

Sam, plopped down besides Charlie now, tiredness etched all over his body.

"Aren't balls supposed to be fun?" he asked the group.

"No," everyone answered in unison. Without a word Donna took Noah from Josh and settled him on her increasingly small lap. Josh's head came to rest on his arm that was lying on the table.

"Oh hey," Sam said suddenly, he pulled something from his inside jacket pocket. "I found this on the floor outside the conference room," He pulled a well-loved, stuffed lion out and showed it to Noah.

"Leo!" Noah cried happily and made grabby hands for it, biting a lip in concentration as he tried to reach across the table while balancing on Donna's precariously small lap. Sam handed the lion over to him with a small smile and same image came to everyone's mind. A thoughtful silence fell over the group for a minute before Sam perked up again.

"Josh, what did you mean in your threat to tell Ainsley?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Josh?"

"JOSH?!"

The man in question jerked his head up quickly from his desk.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Josh, you don't look so good," Margaret said.

As usual, she was right. Josh's eyes were red rimmed, as was his nose. There was a decent amount of stubble on his cheeks that contrasted sharply against his pale pallor. His hair was even more disheveled than usual and there was a slight flush on his cheeks.

He grunted in reply to Margaret and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands across his face. Margaret paused.

"The party is still on tonight right?" she asked, concern filtering into her voice. Josh had tuned out again.

"Josh!" Margaret clapped this time to get his attention. "Is the party still happening tonight?"

Josh took a second to register what she asked and nodded before wincing at the pain in his head that this caused. Donna and he were throwing a dinner party tonight with many of the Bartlet Administrations staff. Toby was coming with the twins, C.J. and Danny were coming with their baby, Charlie, Zoey, Sam, Ainsley, and Margaret would all be there. Carol had flown back into town. Donna had been working for months to get everyone together.

"Has Donna seen how sick you are?"

"M'not sick," he replied back defiantly.

"Are you telling me not sick Josh takes naps at his desk in the middle of the day?"

Josh just glared at her and started trying to organize the papers on his desk that he was reading before.

"I'm calling Donna," Margaret began, turning away.

"Don't!" Josh stood up quickly with an arm out stretched towards her. "Ah god," he muttered, putting his hand to his head again and crashing back down into his chair.

"Josh, you need to go home," Margaret said as clearly as possible.

"Don't tell Donna."

"Why?"

"She'll fret about if we should cancel dinner and she's on the hill today and I don't want to distract her with anything," Josh explained, his head was buried in his hands again, being propped up by his elbows on his desk.

"Josh, she's going to notice."

"Yeah, well. Don't tell her."

"And what if she gets mad at me for not telling her," Margaret asked shortly.

"What?"

Margaret didn't reply.

"Does she always have you reporting on me?"

"No, just on things she knows you're too stubborn to admit."

"Like what?"

"Like this."

Josh rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell Donna and I'm not going home."

Margaret looked like she wanted to debate the issue further, but after a moment she said simply, "Your meeting with the President starts in 5."

Josh let out a groan when he heard the door click shut. Admittedly he did feel like crap. He'd felt like crap this morning before he and Donna left for the day, but it'd been easier to hide then. He'd gone down hill fast. His head pounded with every heartbeat, his nose was blocked, his throat seared every time he swallowed, he was freezing cold and didn't have the energy to find an extra layer to put on. He pushed himself up on the desk and slowly trudged over and pulled open a cabinet door that had a mirror stuck on the inside of it.

He pulled a face when he took in his reflection. Margaret wasn't wrong about how bad he looked. He haphazardly attempted to fix his hair, making minimal progress. He grabbed a water bottle from his desk and poured a tiny bit on his hands before rubbing it over his face. The water couldn't restore the color to his face, nor did the redness streaked across his cheeks lessen. He sighed at the final product, only marginally better than before. The sighing then induced a coughing fit and Josh grimaced at the pain in his chest. His injury from all those years ago didn't tend to bother him much now, but whenever he contracted a cold of any kind, Josh was faintly reminded of those three months where his breathing capacity was reduced to that of a small child's and his lungs burned with every breath.

Still coughing, he grabbed his binder from the desk and knocked on the door conjoining his office and the Oval.

"Come in," came the call from the other side.

"Good afternoon, sir" Josh said, trying his hardest to pronounce every syllable as perfectly as possible, his stuffed up sinuses were causing him to add a 'd' sound to the end of a lot of his words. He failed as a few more coughs escaped his chest.

Matt looked up from the folder he was flipping through at Josh.

"Josh," he began. "You don't look so good."

"You know, I never get sick of hearing that," Josh replied, attempting to smile. He sat down on one of the sofas with a grunt.

"I'm not so sure I should come over there," Matt stated, standing his ground behind the desk and crossing his arms.

"I'm fine, sir," Josh replied as earnestly as possibly.

"You do know you just put a 'd' at the end of 'fine', don't you?" Josh looked up, exasperated.

"Don't you have that dinner tonight with all of the Bartlet staffers?"

Josh sniffed and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Josh, you should go home and get some rest." Matt started to walk around the desk, daring to get a little closer.

"We have a meeting."

"No kidding."

"Sir-"

Josh's head jerked up as he suddenly felt a hand across his forehead. He looked up at the President in disbelief.

"I'm not eight, Mr. President."

"And yet I have to treat you like I treat one of my own kids who is actually eight and doesn't believe they have a fever."

"I have work to do here, sir,"

"Go home, you've clearly got a fever and you look like you could use some sleep. There's nothing pressing enough to keep you here tonight."

"The energy secretary-"

"Will just have to wait until Monday," Matt interrupted. "Come on, Josh."

There was a knock on the door and Margaret quietly came in, walking over to Josh.

"Margaret, don't you think Josh looks sick as a dog?" Matt asked.

"Yes, sir, I do," she nodded eagerly. "And if Josh had just taken that Emergen-C like I told him to yesterday, maybe we wouldn't-"

"All right, Margaret," Josh cut her off. Taking the note out of her hand with a snatch.

"Thanks Margaret," Matt smiled sympathetically as she excused herself from the room.

Josh groaned aloud as he read the note. Matt leaned against his desk and crossed his arms.

"Energy secretary?"

"Noah," Josh replied. "His daycare called, he's sick and needs to be picked up."

"Ah," Matt nodded. "Perfect chance for you to get out of here, huh?"

"Sir-"

"Josh I swear, do I have to sign an executive order just to get you to go home? Get your agent to swing by the daycare, pick up Noah, and go home."

Josh didn't respond.

"The country will, believe it or not, survive in your absence."

"I swear I'm-"

"Go," Matt said sternly, pointing at the door.

"Fine. Thank you, sir."

"Feel better, Josh and enjoy tonight if, you know, you can stay awake and all."

Josh tried not to groan as he pushed his way off the couch; Matt hovered nearby watching him closely.

"Make sure you-" Josh turned to say, Matt cut him off.

"I'll be fine, Josh."

"Josh?" Donna called as soon as she opened the door to their townhouse. She'd gotten back to her office to the news that Josh had been sick enough to actually go home and he'd picked up a sick Noah from daycare. She heard no answer and walked further into their home, dropping her keys and bag on the side table situated near the door.

She quickly found Josh and Noah amongst a large pile of tissues on the sofa. Josh was asleep and had a leg hitched up over one of the back cushions. Thick striped socks decorated his feet. Noah was passed out on his chest dressed in just a tiny 'Reelect Santos' t-shirt and diaper, sounding congested even as he slept. A discarded toy lion sat on the floor underneath Noah's hand.

Donna sighed and stood over them, unsure if she should wake them up. She got closer and put a hand on each of their foreheads. They both felt hot. Gently pulling away Josh's arm that was protectively laid across their one-year-old's back, Donna lifted Noah carefully into her arms. He didn't stir. She started walking to the kitchen when Josh sleepily rebelled against someone taking Noah.

"Give him back," he slurred as he tried to push himself into a position where he could turn to look at Donna. He was failing quite miserably. Eventually he settled on lying on his stomach. He rested his chin on folded arms that rested on the arm of the sofa. He sat watching Donna walk with Noah to the kitchen.

"Donna."

She continued to ignore him as she started to run a washcloth under the tap. After waiting for it to reach the right temperature, she laid it across Noah's forehead gently and walked back to the living room where Josh was still lying on his stomach, watching.

"How ya feeling?" Donna asked. Josh pouted.

"Hurts," he muttered, pushing himself back onto his back, rubbing his chest.

"Your chest?" Donna asked knowingly.

"And everything else," Josh replied.

"We should cancel tonight," Donna stated simply.

"Nooo," Josh whined. "Donna, you've worked for months trying to get everyone together."

"Josh, look at you. You're in no shape to host a dinner party," Donna began, absent-mindedly rubbing comforting circles onto Noah's back now.

"Donna let's be honest, the party only needs you to host it. I'll take care of Noah upstairs and make an appearance every now and then." He was hit by a coughing fit.

"I don't want to leave you on your own while you're sick. While the both of you are sick," Donna frowned.

"Donna come on, Toby already took the train down, C.J. and Danny flew in from god knows where." Josh was coughing again, but tried to soldier on.

"We- never- get- to see" he stopped as the coughing became too much and Donna put her hands over Noah's ears.

"Sorry," Josh finished miserably.

"Is he still out?" Josh pointed at Noah.

Donna nodded.

"Well, that's a miracle," Josh muttered.

"Have you taken anything yet?"

"Please don't cancel the party," Josh continued. Donna got up again and situated Noah in the crook of Josh's arm so the washcloth didn't fall of his forehead.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some medicine," Donna called back from the kitchen.

"Do we have any of that-"

"No, we don't have any of the industrial stuff, Josh."

Josh groaned petulantly.

"The party is going to be loud," Donna called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah,"

"Little Jack won't get to play with Noah this time."

"Yeah," Josh called back again, his voice a little weaker this time.

"And Charlie won't be able to spin Noah around til he pukes again," Donna said, a little happier at this proclamation. She was measuring out the pale pink medicine in the plastic measuring cup that came with the bottle.

"Yeah," Josh said again, this time not loud enough for his voice to travel through to the kitchen. He wasn't sure if Donna heard him or not.

A few minutes later, Donna walked out into the living room and smiled softly when she saw Josh was out cold again, Noah snuggled into his side.

She poured the medicine back into the bottle and set it down on the side table and stared at them for a moment. She debated with herself, wondering if she should pick up the phone and cancel. It really was so hard to get everyone together at the same time. She nodded slightly and then made her way upstairs to get ready.

Donna was just putting on her earrings when she heard the doorbell ring. She glanced at the clock, startled.

"Shit," she muttered. She checked her makeup one more time in the mirror and then made her way down the stairs to the door.

She passed by Josh and Noah still passed out on the couch and swore again. She had meant to wake them and move them upstairs. There was another, more impatient knock at the door. Donna blew out a frustrated breath and pulled the door open to reveal Sam and Ainsley.

"Oh good, it's just you two," Donna greeted, relieved. Sam and Ainsley looked at each other.

"I mean," Donna paused and put a hand to her forehead. "Hi."

"Hi," Sam repeated.

"You okay, Donna?" Ainsley asked as they stepped over the threshold into the house.

"I lost track of time."

From the sofa, they heard Josh cough and all three of them turned to look towards the living room.

"I heard Josh was sent home sick," Sam said.

"Sent home?" Ainsley laughed. "You make it sound like he's a kid in school who misbehaved."

Sam and Donna exchanged knowing looks.

"I meant to move them upstairs but forgot," Donna muttered. "They've been passed out for the last hour or so."

"They?"

"Noah seems to have whatever Josh has," Donna explained. "And both of them seem pretty miserable."

"Poor Noah," Ainsley said sympathetically as the three of them moved towards the living room.

Donna spotted Josh and Noah on the sofa exactly the way she left them. Noah was still tucked into the crook of Josh's arm, his back up against the back of the sofa except now, one of Noah's arms was flung out across Josh's face.

Sam snorted out a laugh at the sight of them. Before Donna could reply, there was another knock at the door and she looked up at Sam and Ainsley helplessly.

"We'll wake up Josh and get them upstairs."

"Thank you," Donna breathed out a sigh of relief and went to answer the door.

Sam sat on the edge of the coffee table and gently shook Josh's shoulder.

"Hey."

No response.

"Josh." He shook a little harder, but still got no response.

"Josh, three Republicans have hopped off the health care bill even after promising to work with us," Sam said calmly. Immediately, Josh began to stir.

"Whas goin on?" he muttered sleepily, rubbing a hand across his face. He jumped when his hand met Noah's, confusion spread across his features. Sam and Ainsley shared an indulgent smile at his expense.

"You have to get upstairs, Josh," Sam started. "Party's starting."

"I'm comfortable here," Josh replied, moving Noah's hand from his face.

"Donna doesn't want the rest of the party exposed to your germs," Sam said sympathetically.

Josh just grunted and turned away from Sam, burying his face in the sofa more fully while adjusting Noah in his arms.

"Josh, come on. I don't want Donna to yell at me for not moving you!" Sam looked up at the entrance of the living room; worried Donna would walk in at any minute.

"Josh, I hate to break it to you, but you don't want the party to see you this way," Ainsley supplied. Josh was currently dressed in a pair of shorts, Donna's favorite striped socks, and a Harvard long sleeved t-shirt that might be considered a touch too small for him these days. His hair had hit a new level of disheveled.

"Why is there a Republican in my house?" Josh muttered into the pillow.

"Come on, Josh," Sam stood up now and started to reach for Noah. Josh turned and slapped his hand away.

"No."

Sam looked up worriedly to the entrance of the room again.

"Josh, please? Donna asked me to move you."

Josh grumbled again.

"Josh, stop being a baby and just go?" Ainsley said, exasperated. "Stop your bellyaching and get upstairs."

Josh turned to look at her and glared.

"Seriously, who let you in?" he asked, but he was slowly moving to sit up. He sneezed. Noah whined lightly in his sleep. Josh looked down quickly at him.

"I'm surprised you two haven't already woken him up," Josh muttered in an annoyed voice.

"Uh huh, it's us who might wake him up," Sam replied skeptically, watching as Josh carefully moved Noah around to his chest so the baby's head was now resting on Josh's shoulder. Josh stood up carefully and swayed on the spot.

Sam reached out both arms to steady him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Josh said before coughing.

"Give me Noah." Sam reached for him again.

"No," Josh smacked Sam's hands away again.

"I'll take him," Ainsley insisted.

"No!" Josh insisted more firmly. "You'll get all your Republicaness on him."

Ainsley rolled her eyes. Her and Sam had been together about two years now and Josh's Republican jokes had mostly come to an end, but it seems his miserable mood had brought them back with abundance.

"Noah loves me and you know it," Ainsley called back, crossing her arms. "So much he might even become a Republican one day."

Josh practically growled at her.

"Get out of my house."

Ainsley smiled sweetly back at him.

"Make me."

"DONN-" Josh started to call out, but he was quickly cut off by another coughing fit. This time he did pass Noah over to Ainsley.

Sam was always impressed with how good Ainsley was with Noah, she easily took him into her arms and settled him against her shoulder, but the noise had now woken him up and Sam saw his face start to crunch up in tears.

"Josh," he complained. Josh had fallen back to the sofa, still coughing.

Noah started fully crying at the noise now and Ainsley started lightly bouncing him up and down, trying to calm him down.

Donna quickly bustled into the room, C.J. not far behind. Danny had hung back by the front door with Jack, wanting to avoid exposing their 14-month-old to the noise and commotion. C.J. took in the scene in front of her; Josh was on the sofa coughing up a lung, Noah was crying in Ainsley's arms, and Sam was looking panicked between the both of them, not sure what to do. The chaos somehow felt right and she indulged in a reminiscent smile.

"I leave you guys alone for two minutes," Donna fumed as she walked up to them, quickly taking Noah from Ainsley with a smile of thanks. Sam's face lit up as he spotted C.J.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Sailor," C.J. called back happily, trying to be heard over the noise of Noah's wailing. "Seems like you've got things under control in here."

Sam rolled his eyes and moved to hug her.

Now in his mother's arms and with Josh's coughing fit finally subsiding, Noah started to calm down.

"You sound healthy over there, Joshua," C.J. called from behind the sofa. Josh let his head fall back against the sofa with a grimace, hugging his arms close to his chest. His head turned to the side and he looked at C.J.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

Josh looked too miserable to continue the conversation further. The doorbell rang again and Donna sighed before depositing Noah back on Josh's lap.

"You need to go upstairs, Josh. I don't want you infecting the whole party."

Josh frowned at her but nodded and watched as Donna went to answer the door again. Josh stood with Noah and looked much steadier this time. He locked eyes with C.J.

"I'd hug you, but y'know."

"Please keep your distance," C.J. replied with both hands up. "I don't want Jack to get anything."

"Where is Jack?" Josh asked as C.J. fell into step behind him.

"In the foyer with Danny, avoiding all your germs and coughing."

"Kay." The group filed out of the living room and now found Toby in the foyer with Danny, Jack, Donna, and the twins. Toby's eyebrows rose as he took in the sorry state of Josh.

"Glad to see you really dressed up for the occasion."

Josh simply glared at Toby and kept walking.

"Noah!" Molly called happily, reaching out for the baby.

"He's a 18-pound ball of germs, Molly. I wouldn't touch him," Toby warned. Molly frowned and pulled her hands back. Donna fell into step with Josh, a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Danny," Josh greeted lightly as he walked past and turned to step up onto the stairs.

"Hey Josh."

Noah was pouting heavily, his chin resting on Josh's shoulder and hands wrapped around Josh's neck.

Spotting Noah from Danny's arms, Jack called out "Noey!"

Noah waved out a tired hand like his parents had taught him when someone called his name, but otherwise didn't reply.

"Unfortunately Josh and Noah aren't feeling up to the party today so they'll be upstairs," Donna explained to the group at large as she walked up the stairs with the two.

Once they reached the master bedroom Josh immediately deposited Noah on the bed and crashed down next to him. Donna reached out a hand to feel Noah's head.

"He's not so bad now," Donna said. She pulled Josh into a sitting position and reached a hand to feel Josh's forehead.

"You're still a mess," Donna sighed after a moment.

"In more ways than one," Josh smirked. He shivered and pulled a blanket from the edge of the bed around his shoulders. Donna moved closer, cupping the sides of Josh's face with a sympathetic look. Josh's head fell forward to rest lightly against her stomach.

"Come down later if you feel better, okay?" Donna said. Josh leaned back to look at her and nodded.

"Kay."

"Maybe read Noah a story or something?" Noah was preoccupied with playing with the TV remote that was sitting on top of the bedspread.

Josh nodded again.

"Go enjoy the party," he encouraged. "We're gonna get you sick if you spend too much time with us."

Donna pulled out a pocket size bottle of hand sanitizer.

"Not if I can help it."

"You're insane," Josh laughed.

"I'm prepared," Donna replied easily. She returned to the party downstairs. Josh waited til he heard the stairs stop creaking and scooped up Noah, taking the remote out of his hands. Noah let out a noise of displeasure, but Josh ignored him and switched on CNN. He grabbed the box of tissues on Donna's side table and cleaned up Noah's face a little bit. He was looking considerably better than when Josh picked him up from daycare.

"How about some CNN, huh, bud?" Josh situated himself, sitting with his back against the headboard. He settled Noah into his lap and turned up the volume slightly. Not loud enough for Donna to be able to pick it up downstairs. They settled back and Josh proceeded to explain to Noah why all the Republicans on their screen were morons.

Downstairs the party was in full flow now. The rest of the guests had arrived. Charlie and Zoey were catching up with Sam and Ainsley in the living, all of them spread out across the sofas. Molly and Huck were by the fireplace talking C.J.'s ear off about school while Toby watched on with a fond smile. Margaret and Carol were both huddled around Danny and Jack, cooing over the baby and peppering Danny with a million questions. "Is he walking yet?" "Yes." "Is he talking yet?" "A little."

Sam was in the middle of explaining a health care initiative the Santos Administration was currently trying to push through Congress when his eyes fell on a stuffed lion near Charlie's feet.

"Sam?" Zoey asked at Sam's sudden silence.

"Sorry," Sam said snapping his eyes back up from the floor. He reached down to grab the lion.

"Noah's favorite toy, I think I'm going to go take it up to him and Josh."

He heard Ainsley on his way out of the room, "he's still worried Noah doesn't like him."

Rolling his eyes, Sam climbed the stairs at a brisk pace and knocked twice on the Josh's door. Without waiting for a reply, Sam pushed open the door and was immediately greeted by the sight of Josh fumbling for the remote.

"We weren't watch-" he was saying quickly. He stopped when he saw it was Sam who had walked in. "Oh, it's just you." Sam looked at the TV and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you making Noah watch CNN?" Sam asked.

"He likes it," Josh replied simply.

"Sure, Josh," Sam said skeptically.

"Noah look," Josh said, pointing to the screen. Noah and Sam looked to see Jeff Haffley on the screen. "What do we say about Haffley, Noah?"

Noah blew a loud raspberry and Josh smiled happily.

"Josh," Sam laughed. "Shouldn't you be teaching Noah about shapes and colors rather than Republicans?"

"He needs to know," Josh replied primly.

Sam reached out a hand holding the toy lion. "Noah left this downstairs."

"Leoooo," Noah said happily. He took the toy from Sam's outstretched hand and hugged it close.

"Thanks, Sam," Josh said.

"No problem. Donna will kill you if she catches you watching CNN instead of reading to Noah, you know."

"Looking down at a book makes my head hurt right now," Josh muttered. Sam saw a flush still spread across Josh's cheeks.

"How are you feeling?"

Josh shrugged.

"Noah looks better," Sam commented.

"Yeah," Josh smiled, tickling Noah under his chin. Noah giggled and squirmed away.

"Alright I'm heading back to the party. I won't be warning you if Donna is coming by the way."

"Some deputy you are," Josh called after him.

Back downstairs, Donna entered the living room where everyone was gathered and called them in for dinner.

They settled around the table, Jack being settled in a highchair and Sam coming in late from visiting Josh and Noah upstairs. The dining room was soon filled with the sound of scraping plates and silverware as plates of food were passed between everyone and then soon conversation was flowing easily. They talked about everything from old memories, to Leo, to Carol's new job at a non-profit. They laughed when Margaret told everyone how the President himself had sent Josh home today and then their discussion turned to the health care initiative the Santos Administration was currently trying to push through Congress and debate broke out amongst everyone.

"They seem to have a good thing going now, Josh and President Santos" Zoey commented. "I know they had some bumps in the beginning, but the way they've gone about this initiative has really highlighted how well they work together now."

"Yeah, they're really struck up a bond now," Sam agreed. "It was only natural it would take a while. They were hardly as close as President Bartlet and Leo."

"I saw a picture of President Santos playing with Noah on the floor of the Oval while he talked on the phone," Charlie said with a smile, turning to look at Donna.

"The First Lady is worried about the effect Noah is having on the President," Donna laughed.

"Hard to imagine babies crawling around the office during the Bartlet Administration," Danny said.

"We had Zoey walkin' around, didn't we?" They all turned as Josh walked into the room slowly, Noah on his hip. He'd managed to put a pair of jeans on and put a pair of sweatpants on Noah. His hair was still a mess.

"Ha ha," Zoey said sarcastically.

"We were just discussing how you were messing up this health care initiative," C.J. said happily.

"Great," Josh replied, still sounding stuffed up.

"We're not messing it up!" Sam defended.

"Look who decided to show up to his own party," Toby commented, ignoring Sam and C.J. Josh just glared.

"Noey!" Jack cried out again. Noah made babbling noises back at Jack as his words weren't quite at the level of Jack's yet.

Donna smiled at Josh. "You feeling better?"

"Sure," Josh replied, he squeezed her shoulders as he passed. He pulled a highchair from the corner of the room and settle Noah down next to him as he took the empty place next to Donna. This also put him next to Toby, who scooted his chair away from Josh loudly as Josh sat down.

"I swear to god, Toby, I'm going to cough on your food on purpose."

"You don't look so good," Huck said bluntly from next to Toby.

"Thank you," Josh replied easily.

"So what are you doing on the latest health care initiative?" Toby asked as Josh started to pull food onto his and Noah's plates. The room immediately exploded into life again as questions from all across the table were shot at Josh and arguments and debate broke out amongst the group of friends. Donna sat back and smiled, reaching to hold Josh's hand under the table and watched happily as the spirited debate broke out amongst her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

"Josh, we have a problem." Josh looked up from the mirror he was currently using to do up his tie.

"What's up?" Donna strode into the room with Noah settled on her hip, the baby still dressed in his footie pajamas decorated with giraffes. His head was resting on Donna's shoulder. Donna herself was already dressed for work.

"Your mom just called from the hotel. She can't watch Noah today, she's sick and is worried about giving it to Noah."

"Huh." Josh sat on the edge of the bed. "Can't we just drop him off at daycare?"

"Daycare is already full," Donna replied with a frustrated sigh. "We told them he'd be out for the week with your mom in town, but now this."

Josh noticed the increasingly stressed look on Donna's face.

"Donna it's-"

"And I can't watch him today cause I have meetings up on the Hill all day," she started to ramble.

Sensing the oncoming panic, Josh quickly cut her off as he stood up and walked towards her, putting his arms on hers. "I'll watch him, Donna."

Donna half scoffed. "You?" Josh shot her an offended look before taking Noah out of her arms. Noah, still half asleep, immediately settled his head on Josh's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Josh's neck.

"Do you not trust me to watch him?"

"No," Donna replied quickly. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."

Josh still looked hurt as he went to grab his wallet off the dresser, balancing Noah against him as he went.

"I just meant how are you going to watch him with your job Josh? You're not going to have any time to-"

"I'll just bring him along, it's a pretty light day for me," Josh shrugged. "Right, Noey?" He bounced Noah a few times, but the baby just grumbled sleepily. He raised a tiny fist to rub at his eyes.

"Well, maybe he'll just sleep all day," Josh mumbled to himself.

"You're really going to take a one-year-old into the West Wing today?" Donna pressed.

"Sure, why not?" Josh said easily. "Everybody loves him there. Matt is gonna flip when he sees him."

Donna gave a small smile, thinking of Matt Santos's fondness for Noah. The first day they brought Noah to the Oval Office, The President had been all over him. Noah's visit ended up putting the President half an hour behind schedule. Even now with Noah being a year old, Matt still would fuss over him every time he got the chance.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh." Josh was walking out of the room now and headed towards Noah's nursery. Donna followed suit, still unsure.

"But-"

"You do know I've watched him by myself countless times before, right?" Josh asked, a little frustration slipping in. "Not like I'm the kid's dad or anything."

He settled Noah on the fuzzy rug on the floor before going to the boy's closet and pulling out an outfit. Donna stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. She watched closely Josh started to pull clothes from the drawers. He grabbed a pair of white leggings with thin, black stripes and then grabbed a mustard yellow sweater that had a cartoon bear face on it with elbow patches.

"It's cold today," Donna muttered, trying her best not to boss Josh around.

Josh snatched up a small grey beanie from the closet and waved it at Donna with a roll of the eyes.

"He's walking now, what if he runs off when you're not looking," Donna asked softly. She was leaned against the door jam now; her hands were clutched nervously over her chest.

Josh gave a snort of laughter. "You really think I couldn't catch him?"

Donna allowed a smile. It wasn't that she didn't trust Josh to watch Noah, Josh was great with Noah. And as Josh had said, he's watched the baby by himself all the time. Josh handling Noah alone in the White House was different though. Donna tried not to linger on the fear she felt thinking about all the desks with sharp edges that Noah could run into.

Josh scooped up Noah and brought him over to the changing table. Donna walked up behind them and slipped her arms around Josh's waist, settling her chin on his shoulder as he changed Noah's diaper.

"I'm sorry. I know you can handle it."

"I can handle it," Josh replied, a little sadly, putting emphasis on the word "can". "I don't know why you'd think otherwise."

"I don't think otherwise. I just think running the White House with a one-year-old hanging off your hip is a lot to deal with."

"Donna there's like a million people in that White House who would steal Noah if they could, I'm sure I can find temporary babysitters if I need to." Josh sat Noah upright and started putting a t-shirt on him.

"Like Sam?" Donna asked with a cheeky smile.

"Why doesn't Noah like him?" Josh asked immediately, throwing a hand into the air. "It's so weird." He slipped his hands under Noah's arms and forced the baby to look at him.

"Why don't you like Uncle Sam?" Even at the mention of his name, Noah pulled a face. Josh turned to Donna with a half amused, half exasperated look. "Unbelievable."

Josh started sliding Noah's sweater on now, trying his best to manage with Noah's wiggling.

"Maybe we can send Noah with Sam to some meetings with Senators, the crying baby might persuade them to vote with us."

"Wouldn't that be some form of torture? Making them sit through Noah crying his eyes out because someone left him alone with Sam?"

"For Noah or for the Senators?"

"Josh." Donna pinched him and then went to grab his hand as he started to comb his fingers through Noah's hair.

"Don't," Donna requested softly. She pulled Josh's hand back.

"Wha-" Josh turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"I love when his hair is like this," Donna smiled. Noah's hair was still a messy mop of brown curls.

"When it's a mess?"

Donna nodded.

"Why?"

"It reminds me of you," Donna said, pinching him lightly again. She grabbed the hat from Josh's hand and slid it over Noah's curly hair. Most of the curls stuck out of the rim of the hat, curling around the sides of the hat.

Josh rolled his eyes and picked up Noah from the table.

"Wanna come to work with Daddy today, Noah?"

More awake now, Noah nodded his head with a short "Ya", not really understanding what he was agreeing to.

Josh went to pick up the diaper bag.

"Alright, Donna. I have a change of clothes in here, diapers, food; I'll grab a few extra bottles from the fridge, toys. Is there anything else I should take so you don't freak out?"

"I'm not freaking out!"

"You're freaking out."

"The West Wing has a lot of desks," she answered simply. Josh just stared at her.

"Yes."

"Desks have sharp edges."

"Donna, come on!"

"He could run into one and cut his head!"

"I don't think he even reaches the top of the desks."

Donna crossed her arms, still looking worried.

"Want me to bring a helmet?"

Donna brightened and Josh laughed out loud.

"I'm not bringing a helmet, Donna."

"But-"

"We'll keep the hat on him all day okay, how about that? His head will have some padding in case, you know, any stray desks attack him."

"You know, you were the one who didn't want to give him any stuffed animals in case they suffocated him."

"THEY COULD HAVE!" Josh immediately burst out. "I saw a news thing on it!"

"This was before he was old enough to lift his head, but sure. He was going to suffocate himself with a stuffed animal.

"Whatever. He's not going to cut his head open on a desk."

"It happens more often than stuffed animals attacking children."

"They don't attack the babies! They fall over on top of the babies and then the babies can't get them off and it's awful," Josh started rambling. He hitched the diaper bag over his shoulder and hugged Noah closer.

Donna walked over to them with a stuffed lion in her hand. Noah immediately reached out for it.

"You better watch Leo the Lion today then," Donna muttered. "Make sure there are no surprise attacks."

"Donna, Noah could push the toy off of him now so," he began. "It's not dangerous anymore." Donna rolled her eyes affectionately.

"Please be careful with him," she said as they walked out of the nursery.

"Always," Josh said genuinely. "Come visit us at lunch, maybe you'll catch Noah bullying some Republicans." They stopped by the fridge in the kitchen so Josh could grab a few bottles to put in the diaper bag.

"I will," Donna smiled. Donna reached out to Noah and tickled his chin.

"Are you going to be good for Daddy at work, Noah?" Noah nodded and waved his stuffed lion at Donna.

"Ten bucks says you've lost his toy by the end of the day," Donna said after giving Noah a kiss on the cheek.

"So little faith, Donnatella," Josh replied as they reached the front door. Donna grabbed Noah's coat from the closet and helped him into it.

"Please be careful," she said again.

"It's gonna be fine, Donna."

Josh was sitting at his desk writing notes in the margins of the security briefing book he was reading. Well, he was trying to take notes. Every thirty seconds Noah would make another grab for the pen Josh was holding and there would in turn be a big black line drawn across the page during the struggle to get it back.

"Okay, Noah, this isn't working for me."

Margaret knocked before poking her head in.

"Senior staff is here."

"Thanks," Josh muttered.

Margaret was about to close the door when she noticed the curly haired baby on Josh's lap.

"You've had Noah here this whole time!?" she demanded, rushing into the room.

"Um, no?" Josh tried, trying to avoid getting in trouble.

Ignoring him, Margaret rushed over and put her arms out in a silent demand. Josh smirked and passed Noah over to her.

"Hi, Noah," Margaret started cooing, Noah giggled happily as Margaret starting tickling him under his chin. The senior staff started walking into the room behind her.

"Why does he still have his hat on inside?" Margaret asked Josh.

"It's uh, protection."

"Protection?"

"From desks."

"Desks?"

"Is that a baby?" Otto interrupted as the staff took their seats around the office.

"Nothing gets by you, huh, Otto," Josh said sarcastically.

"Why is Noah here?" Sam asked.

"We didn't have anyone to watch him today."

"So you brought him here?" Lou asked, sounding a little distressed.

"Yep".

"Yep!" Noah parroted from Margaret's arms. Josh stood up and made his way around the desk, taking Noah back.

"So, where are we?" He perched on the edge of his desk, Noah on his lap.

The staff stared for a moment.

"I'm going to be working with that bill to help out working single mothers all day, calling a few Senators," Sam started, trying to act as though this was a regular meeting.

"Great," Josh replied easily. "If you need any props." He lifted Noah playfully off his lap and pretended to offer him to Sam for a moment, causing Noah to erupt into a shower of giggles.

"What else?" Josh said with a smile as he settled Noah back on his lap. Noah looked up at him eagerly as Josh spoke.

"I've heard a rumor the press have got wind of the health care reform bill we've just started working on," Lester said, eyeing up Noah cautiously as he spoke to Josh, worried about what the baby might do.

"You gotta keep a lid on that if it comes up in your briefing," Josh said quickly, he started batting away Noah's hands as they played with Josh's cheeks. "Divert their attention somewhere else." After having his hands batted away, Noah was now struggling to get out of Josh's arms, wiggling as much as he could. Josh let him down and then continued on with the meeting.

Sam watched as Noah half walked, half crawled towards the corner of the room where there were a pile of toys set up. The baby quickly busied himself with a pile of blocks.

A few minutes later, Margaret walked in with a note in her hand. She silently handed it over to Josh, who eyed it warily. After taking a moment to read it he looked up over the piece of paper.

"Shit."

His staff looked up worriedly.

"What's up?" Lou asked him.

"I have to go to the Situation Room." Josh turned to look at Noah who was still happily playing with a few blocks. Banging them together with all the strength he could muster.

"What do you think they'll think if I bring a baby down there," Josh said aloud, mostly to himself.

"You can NOT take a baby into the Situation Room, Joshua," Lou said firmly.

"But-"

"Josh," Sam said with a quelling look.

"But!" Josh walked over to Noah and scooped him up. Noah grumbled at being taken away from his blocks but Josh didn't notice as he walked back over to the group.

"What am I supposed to do with him? I told Donna I would watch him all day," Josh said, his demeanor going from calm to frantic in a matter of moments. The staff looked around at each other with fear in their eyes, none of them wanting to step up. Sam on the other hand raised a hand.

"I'll watch him! I'll be in my office all day anyways,"

"I donno, Sam," Josh said slowly. Noah was now reaching behind Josh for his blocks, his face starting to show frustration as Josh took them further away from his toys.

"Come on! I can watch him!" Sam insisted. He stood up with his hands placed firmly on his hips.

"That kid hates you Sam," Lou said from her spot on the couch, a hand propping up her head.

"He doesn't hate me!" Sam insisted.

The rest of the staff looked around awkwardly, not wanting to tell Sam the truth. Otto scracthed at the side of his head. Josh looked pensive for a few more moments before turning Noah around to face the group. At being turned away completely from his blocks though, Noah let out a shout.

"No!"

"What? Noah do you not want to hang out with Uncle Sam for the day?" Josh asked worriedly. Had Noah understood their conversation?

When Noah wasn't returned to his blocks though, he let his frustration known to the group as tears started pouring from his eyes and he let out a loud wail. His hands were reaching towards the blocks, his fingers making grabbing motions.

Lou let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"You see! The mere idea of it has him crying!"

Josh looked frantically down at the baby and started bouncing him up and down.

"Noah, Sam's not that bad! You don't want to spend some time with him?"

"No," Noah said quickly, crying fully now.

"Can we leave now?" Otto asked awkwardly. Josh glared at them but nodded.

"Fine, get out of here."

Sam lingered hesitantly and watched as Josh spun in a small circle, bouncing Noah frantically to try and get him to calm down.

"Shh, it's alright, buddy," Josh was telling him.

"Sam," Lou called from the doorway. She had one of Noah's blocks in her left hand. When Sam turned to look at her, she tossed it to him with a roll of the eyes and pointed at Noah.

Sam quickly turned and held the block up to Noah's face.

"Hey," Sam said encouragingly, trying to get the baby's attention. He waved the block in front of Noah's eyes and the tears quickly stopped. Josh swung round to see Sam holding out the toy and practically melted with relief.

"See! He doesn't hate me!" Sam said triumphantly as he handed the block to Noah's eagerly waiting hands.

Margaret appeared at the door again, giving Josh a look.

"So you'll watch him for a bit?" Josh asked him eagerly. Sam nodded.

"Yes."

"Great!" Josh quickly offloaded Noah into Sam's arms and started backing out of the room.

"His toys are all over there, the diaper bag is behind the desk. If I'm not back in an hour start giving him those fruit snack things in the bag, okay?" Josh said as he pointed out all the objects scattered across the room. Sam followed to where Josh was pointing and started to collect all of Noah's things.

"How does such a small person have so much stuff?" Sam asked Josh, but when he looked up Josh was gone.

Sam stood up clutching the diaper bag and gave a look down to Noah who was swinging his block around.

"We're gonna be fine, right?" Sam asked the baby

"No," Noah replied promptly. Sam's brow furrowed.

"That's the only word you know how to say right?"

Noah looked up at him.

"No."

"Okay," Sam said, mostly to himself. He continued packing up Noah's stuff and made his way through the doorway as best as he could with all the extra items in his hands.

"Sam!" Margaret shouted as he walked past. Sam spun around.

"Give me Noah," Margaret said immediately. Sam had the diaper bag over one shoulder, overstuffed with toys, and a foldable playpen under one arm, Noah held in the other. Margaret hurried around her desk and took the baby from him.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked her. Margaret glared.

"You don't carry a baby when your hands are full, Sam."

"I had him!"

Margaret just glared.

"Come back for Noah after you've set that stuff down in your office," she said sternly.

"Ya!" Noah said happily in Margaret's arms. Sam's eyebrows shot up, but he said nothing. He spun on a heel and made his way to his own office, attracting many strange looks along the way.

A few minutes later he came back to Margaret's desk to find Noah happily nestled into the crook of her arm as she was responding to an email on the computer. He was playing with a rubber stress ball Margaret kept on her desk now. The block forgotten about, Sam's eyes narrowed at the sight of Noah so content in her arms. Noah had the reputation of being a pretty relaxed baby around the office, his visits in the past had always been brief, but without incident. Yet, whenever Sam had one on one time with him, Noah's good reputation suddenly fell through. The baby was never happy in his presence and always craved to be held by someone else when Sam was around.

That ended today.

"Alright, I'm back," Sam announced.

Margaret looked up from her computer.

"Why don't I just hold onto him?" she suggested.

"Margaret, today is the day that I will make Noah Lyman like me," Sam said seriously.

Margaret looked unconvinced.

"He's comfortable here though," she argued. Sam knew Margaret more than other staffers had a soft spot for Noah. Being so close to Josh's office she had regular visits with the baby.

"Why didn't you step up and say you'd watch him when Josh asked then?" Sam asked her.

"I wasn't in the room and nobody asked me," Margaret said bluntly.

"Oh," Sam said. "Okay, regardless. I need to prove to Josh that Noah likes me so."

He held out his arms for Noah. Margaret looked unsure.

"Margaret!"

"Alright, alright!" She stood up and shifted Noah in her arms so she could transfer him over. Immediately at being placed in Sam's arms, Noah began to pout. He reached out a chubby hand to Margaret, who smiled and grabbed the extended hand.

"You're gonna go spend time with Uncle Sam now!" she said happily, trying her best to convince the baby that this would be fun. She shook his hand up and down as she spoke.

"Nooo," Noah whined. He reached out with both arms now and Sam had to quickly move his hands to make sure Noah didn't fall.

"Come on, Noah! It's going to be fun! I have more blocks in my office," Sam said brightly. Noah looked unconvinced and stared at Margaret as they began to walk away.

"Say buh-bye to Margaret!" Sam told him. Noah pouted more and his head glumly fell to Sam's shoulder. He reached out a hand and waved it feebly at Margaret who waved back with a small smile.

When they turned the corner and were out of sight, Sam heard the sniffles start up again.

"Noah!" he pulled the baby in front of him, Noah's bottom lip was quivering as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"You'll see Margaret again soon, I promise," Sam told him. He was getting looks from everyone as he walked past. Most staffers looked apprehensive, some actually looked impressed.

Noah had the decency to wait until Sam was inside his office with the door closed before he started wailing. Sam jumped and immediately put Noah down in the playpen that was jammed into the corner.

"Noah, please stop crying! This is why people think you don't like me," Sam pleaded as he dropped to his knees in front of the playpen. His words made no impact as Noah only cried harder.

Sam groaned.

"What do Josh and Donna do when you start crying?" he asked, looking to the ceiling as though really asking God himself for the answer. He caught sight of the diaper bag stuffed with toys on his desk and lunged for it. His eyes landed on the stuffed lion he knew Noah loved so much and he quickly grabbed it up. He kneeled in front of the playpen again.

"Noah, look!" Sam said eagerly. He held out the toy with one hand and pointed at it with the other.

"It's your favorite toy!"

At this Noah's tears did slow, but didn't fully stop. He reached out for it and Sam quickly made the hand off. The baby clutched the toy to his chest. One of Noah's fists rubbed across his eyes, but he still looked upset.

Sam made to get up, but in the process he stepped on one of Noah's toys and promptly came crashing down to the floor with a loud thud. Sam groaned with pain and then looked over at Noah, who promptly started to burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" Sam asked with a smile. When Noah's giggles quieted down, Sam stood up. He glanced at the offending toy still sat on the floor and back at Noah before stepping on it again and taking an exaggerated tumble to the ground. Noah's squealed with delight again and clapped his hands.

"Unbelievable," Sam laughed lightly. He proceeded to "fall" a few more times and then glanced at the time.

"Okay, Noah, now I have to make a few calls okay? You hang out here."

He grabbed a few more toys and placed them in Noah's playpen. Luckily, Noah seemed content with this. Sam fixed Noah's hat and then stood up. Noah quietly started playing with the assortment of toys in front of him, his lion never leaving his grasp.

"Okay," Sam said as he made his way around the desk. Time passed easily as Sam made his calls to the Senators and Noah played contentedly in his playpen.

After a while, Sam looked over and noticed the baby had actually fallen asleep. Still on the phone, Sam walked over to the diaper bag and tugged out a blanket. He moved over to the playpen and placed the blue and yellow decorated blanket over Noah's now sleeping form. The baby had a thumb in his mouth and was still clinging tight to his lion. Sam couldn't help but smile at how much the kid looked like his dad. Especially when he slept. The blue eyes he had were all Donna, but now that they were closed, Sam could only see Josh. Especially when the baby's mouth would twitch and the baby's dimples would show. He went back to his desk to finish the call. Who said he couldn't watch Noah?

All was well until little while later when a wicked smell caught Sam's attention. He paused mid-sentence on the phone and glanced over at Noah, who was now sitting up and looking increasingly unhappy.

"Senator, I'm going to have to call you back," Sam choked out, trying his best not to gag on the smell.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam said exasperatedly as he slammed the phone down. He heard Noah gasp at the sharp noise and again the whimpers started.

"Nonono!" Sam said frantically as he rushed over to the playpen. The smell was even worse now.

"Oh my god, is that what it smells like every time? How do Josh and Donna do this?" Sam asked, mortified. He picked up Noah, who was still whimpering and rushed to the diaper bag. He pulled out a fresh diaper and some baby powder, which he suddenly realized he had no idea what he was supposed to do with.

"Uhhh," Sam said aloud. He had never changed a diaper before. He pulled out the baby wipes and then set Noah down on the desk.

"Okay, we can do this Noah," Sam told the baby, whose eyes looked wet. Sam got down to Noah's diaper and was mortified to see the diaper hadn't even done its job correctly.

"Oh my god," he choked out again. He had his thumb and pointer finger closed over his nose.

"How do I even start to clean this up?" At a loss, he grabbed for the phone again.

"Please. Come help me," he said into the phone. "You'll see when you get here, please. Come now."

A few minutes later, the blonde head of Ainsley Hayes popped her head into the office.

"Sam!" she exclaimed immediately. Sam had Noah stood in just his diaper, shirt, and socks on the desk. The mess around him was evident to see. Noah had tear tracks on his face.

"Is that Noah!?" Ainsley gagged as she stepped into the room and plugged her nose.

"I've never changed a diaper before," Sam said helplessly. He was keeping Noah standing as to not get any undesirable materials on his desk.

"Did he have a blow out?" Ainsley asked as she got closer.

"Is that what that's called?" Sam asked. "How did you even know that?"

"I have little cousins, Sam," Ainsley said, unimpressed. "How have you never changed a diaper before?"

Sam shrugged. And Ainsley's attention turned to Noah.

"Noah, what is this man doing to you," Ainsley said softly.

"Where's the changing mat?" Ainsley asked Sam as she came around the desk.

"There's a mat!?" Sam exclaimed. He pointed to the diaper bag and Ainsley quickly investigated. Within moments she pulled out a mat and spread it out over Sam's desk.

"Now put that poor child down," Ainsley instructed. Sam did as he was told and Ainsley promptly pulled out a handful of baby wipes and started cleaning Noah up.

"Noah, what was that mean man doing to you?" she asked the baby, tickling his tummy a little bit. Noah still looked miserable.

"You got something to put this diaper in?" Ainsley asked Sam. Sam looked around frantically and came up with a plastic takeout bag.

"Fine," Ainsley said as she removed the diaper. Both of them pulled a face at the smell. She put it into the takeout bag and then handed the baby wipes to Sam. She lifted Noah's feet into the air.

"Go."

"No way," Sam said, taking in the disaster zone.

"You're his babysitter!" Ainsley said. "You have to learn how to do this Sam."

Sam caught the meaning behind her words and sighed.

"There aren't rubber gloves in that bag are there?"

"Go, Sam," Ainsley said, unimpressed.

Five arduous minutes later, Sam threw away the last of the baby wipes and backed away

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever done in my life," he said dramatically.

"You're pathetic," Ainsley said with a smirk. "Grab the new diaper and I'll show you how to put it on."

Noah was looking much happier now, giggling when Ainsley would reach down to tickle him. "Can you believe how much this kid looks like his dad?"

"I know," Sam laughed. "Especially when he laughs."

"Those dimples!" Ainsley smiled, tickling Noah again to elicit a laughing fit.

"Okay I have the diaper," Sam said coming back to the desk. Ainsley proceeded to instruct him on how to properly secure the diaper on Noah. Once they were done, Ainsley stood Noah up and smiled.

"There! All better!" she smiled. Noah smiled back and Ainsley picked him up off the desk.

"We're gonna need a new pair of pants."

"I didn't see any of those," Sam said, sudden panic in his voice. He rushed over to the diaper bag and starting rummaging through it.

"There's nothing in here."

"Maybe they're still in Josh's office?" Ainsley suggested. Sam nodded.

"Let's go check."

They left the office, Ainsley carrying Noah close to her chest. They were about to turn down the hall to get to Josh's office when they heard a booming voice from behind.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sam and Ainsley turned to see the President walking straight towards them.

"Good afternoon, sir," they both said formally.

"Noah is here and nobody thought to tell me?" Matt asked.

"I'm watching him for a while," Sam answered.

"Josh got caught up on our way back from the Sit Room," Matt supplied. "Let's go wait in my office, I haven't seen this guy in a while."

Noah smiled happily at Matt and Ainsley let Matt take the baby from her arms.

"How's my little man doing?" Matt asked him as they walked.

Josh, having just gotten out of the Situation Room was trying not to rush as he made his way to Sam's office. He had been held up on the way and he trusted Sam, he really did, but there was something weird happening between him and Noah and he was gone way longer than he had anticipated. He bypassed his own office and went straight for Sam's. He came up to the door and saw it was already sitting open.

"Hey Sam," Josh said as he entered. He was shocked to find the room empty and a feeling of panic shot through him. Noah's playpen sat in the corner and toys were scattered across the room, but there was no sign of Sam or Noah.

"Shit," Josh muttered. He glanced around the room searching for some kind of clue as to where Sam went. He spotted the makeshift changing table and groaned. He doubted that Sam knew how to change a diaper. He would have laughed at the image if it wasn't his own son who would have to suffer that particular learning curve. Josh stood with his hands on his hips for a few moments, wondering where the two could have gone. The bathroom maybe? He spotted Noah's abandoned hat on the desk and groaned internally. He snatched it up and jammed it in his pocket, hoping Donna never realized it left Noah's head.

With a sigh, Josh made his way from the office, trying not to let the worry get to him. He knew logically that nothing awful could happen to Noah with so many people around, but that didn't settle the anxiety bubbling in his stomach.

He was about to make a right to head to the bathrooms when he ran straight into Donna.

Josh couldn't help it as a yelp came out of his mouth.

"Hey!" he choked out, trying his best to appear calm and collected. Donna did not look convinced.

"Josh," she said imploringly. She took a step back and noticed he was empty handed. Josh groaned internally.

"Didn't I leave you with a baby today?" Donna asked, a slight edge to her voice. "Our baby?"

"Uh, yes," Josh stuttered. His eyes were frantically looking around the hallway for an escape route.

"Aren't you supposed to be up on the Hill?"

"I had a break," Donna said slowly, now completely suspicious. "Where's Noah?"

"What?" Josh asked nervously.

"That little human we've had living with us for the past year? Where is he?"

"Oh uh," Josh's hand shot to the back of his head. "He's with Sam."

"Sam?" Donna demanded. "You left our baby with the one person he doesn't like?"

"He doesn't hate Sam!" Josh protested meekly. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Josh. Why did you dump Noah with Sam?"

"I didn't dump him anywhere!" Josh said defensively. "I got called into the Situation Room."

At this Donna relented.

"Okay, that's fair," she said. Josh smiled in relief.

"Where is Sam then?" At this, Josh's face immediately fell into a panic again.

"He's uh. Um."

"Josh?" Donna said sharply, taking a dangerous step closer. At this, Josh took a defensive step back.

"I don't know!" he finally bit out. "I came back from the Situation Room and haven't been able to find them".

Donna closed her eyes in exasperation and let her head tilt to the ceiling.

"Josh. Joshua. Josh," she was muttering. Josh took another defensive step backwards.

"Donna please stop, you're freaking me out."

"Oh am I freaking you out Josh? Was I the one who lost our one year infant who can barely walk?"

"We just have to find Sam," Josh said imploringly. "I-" He stopped when he saw Donna bringing out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Sam."

They waited a few moments and she pulled the phone away looking furious. She started dialing again.

"Now who are you calling?" Josh asked, Donna ignored him this time.

"Jake, I need to know where Ron Butterfield is... Thanks."

"Donna what the hell?"

Donna walked past him without another word.

"You're enlisting the Secret Service!?" Josh demanded as he walked after her. Still silence.

"This is insane, Donna," Josh continued as he followed behind her.

"I want to find Noah, Josh," Donna said simply. Josh noticed she was headed straight to the Oval.

"Can't we wait a few minutes for Sam to find us and then-"

Donna walked right into Ronna's office.

"Donna!" Josh whined. Donna didn't even look up as she carried on straight into the Oval Office. Josh hurried behind her and practically melted with relief upon the sight he was greeted with. Noah was perched on the President's lap at the Resolute Desk, looking perfectly content as Matt talked on the phone. In the room were also Ron Butterfield, Sam, and Ainsley.

"Noah," Donna said, relief evident in her voice too. Looking up at the pair of them, Matt quickly ended his phone call.

"What's up guys?" he asked as Donna rushed forward with her arms outstretched towards Noah. Matt obligingly handed him over. "Thank you, Mr. President," Donna said thankfully.

"Sam somehow thought it wouldn't be necessary to let me know he wasn't going to be in my office after I left him with my kid," Josh said angrily, staring daggers at Sam. Sam, looking a little ashamed muttered. "We had a little mishap."

"A mishap?" Donna asked. She now had Noah settled on her hip and could see the baby was still dressed in only a diaper, shirt, and socks.

"The good news is that Sam knows how to change a diaper now," Ainsley said brightly.

Josh, remembering the hat in his pocket, walked over to Noah and Donna and placed the hat on Noah's messy head. Donna gave him a small smile.

"What are you doing here, Ron?" Josh asked walking to the back of the sofa, looking down at Ron who was seated across from Sam and Ainsley.

"I had a meeting with the President," Ron replied easily.

"You were going to interrupt his meeting for your manhunt?" Josh said as he turned to face Donna.

Donna shrugged and turned away, swaying Noah from side to side happily.

"I made Noah laugh today you know," Sam said after a moment. The room turned to look at him.

"You also essentially kidnapped him from his own parents today. Big picture," Josh said sharply.

"I'm just saying I don't think he hates me now!"

"Looks like he's not the Lyman you should be worrying about," Ron said calmly.

Sam gulped as he took in the still angry look on Josh's face.

"I'm sorry," Sam said simply. "If it helps, I got poop all over me today."

At this, Josh and Donna both cracked smiles.

"That does help."


End file.
